1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste liquid container for storing waste liquid such as waste ink and a liquid consumption apparatus which includes the waste liquid container.
2. Related Art
As a liquid consumption apparatus which consumes liquid by ejecting the liquid with respect to a target such as a sheet, an ink jet type printer is widely known. In the related art, in the above-described printer, there is a printer that includes a waste ink tank (waste liquid container) for storing waste ink (waste liquid) discharged from a liquid ejecting head which ejects ink (for example, JP-A-2009-269204).
A waste ink tank described in JP-A-2009-269204 is mounted in a storing chamber which is provided in a housing by being inserted from a mounting opening which is provided at the front surface side of the housing. In addition, a coil spring which biases the waste ink tank forward is provided in the inner side of the storing chamber, and a locking step which locks the waste ink tank is provided in the bottom portion of the mounting opening side of the storing chamber so as to regulate the forward movement in the waste ink tank. Moreover, the waste ink tank is pressed with respect to the locking step by the coil spring, and therefore, the waste ink tank is positioned so as not to move in the front and rear directions.
Moreover, a connection terminal (container side connection terminal) of a circuit board is provided in the waste ink tank of JP-A-2009-269204, and if the waste ink tank is mounted, the container side connection terminal contacts a device side connection terminal which is provided in the storing chamber. In addition, in a connection state where the connection terminals appropriately contact each other, various information (for example, information regarding the use start date of the waste ink tank, number of executions of cleaning, the integrated value of discharging amount of the waste ink, or the like) regarding the waste ink is sent and received between the circuit board of the waste ink tank and a control device of the printer.
However, in JP-A-2009-269204, the container side connection terminal and the device side connection terminal are disposed so as to line up in right and left directions when the waste ink tank is mounted. In addition, the waste ink tank is positioned in the front and rear directions by the coil spring at the time of being mounted, but the waste ink tank is not positioned in the right and left directions. Thereby, a separating distance between the container side connection terminal and the device side connection terminal is changed when the waste ink tank is mounted, and there is a concern that contact failure may be generated.